tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch
CGI (face)= |-|Model Series= Murdoch *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': BR Crewe or Swindon Works *'Built': sometime between 1954 and 1960 *'Configuration': 2-10-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph Murdoch is one of Sodor's largest and strongest engines. Bio Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross with Salty and Harvey when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train through the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until Toby could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on a goods wagon from Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. Percy briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. When Whiff first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside Molly and Neville, laughed at Emily because she was showing Whiff around Sodor. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch shunted Rocky while helping Thomas recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Persona Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due to his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Basis Murdoch is a BR Standard Class 9F used for fast and heavy goods trains. The class was the last of the BR Standards and the final steam engine class built by British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star", built in March 1960. "Evening Star" and eight other 9Fs are preserved. One 9F, "Black Prince" holds the record for hauling the heaviest steam-hauled train in Great Britain, at 2,198 tons. Livery Murdoch is painted orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with his name in gold. Appearances Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; seventh season only) * Ryoichi Fukuzawa (Japan; twelfth season onwards) Trivia * In the UK narration of the twelfth season, Murdoch gains a Scottish accent. * According to early concept designs of the seventh season characters, Murdoch was originally going to be a BR Standard Class 7. Also, after his 9F class was decided on, he was originally going to be maroon red with chrome yellow linings, according to Robert Gauld-Galliers' original art work. Because Arthur was already going to be maroon with yellow linings, Murdoch's livery was changed to orange with green and red linings so that the two engines' colour schemes would not clash with each other. * In his concept art, he seems to have a double chimney, which were fitted on 9Fs built from 1958 onwards. * Murdoch shares the same whistle sound with Arthur, which itself is an LMS whistle stock sound effect. * The Motor Road and Rail system previously spelt Murdoch's name incorrectly as "Murdock". * Murdoch's model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * The Halloween Engine in the eighth season episode, Halloween, used Murdoch's cylinders. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Tomica * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Padlock and Key Gallery File:PeaceAndQuiet4.png File:PeaceAndQuiet16.png|Murdoch annoyed at Knapford Sheds File:PeaceAndQuiet9.png File:PeaceAndQuiet19.png File:PeaceAndQuiet37.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed20.png|Murdoch in the countryside File:PeaceAndQuiet44.png File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG|Murdoch with Harvey and Salty File:SomethingFishy56.png|Emily and Murdoch File:BestDressedEngine5.png File:BestDressedEngine14.png|Murdoch being decorated File:BestDressedEngine21.png|Murdoch passing the carnival File:BestDressedEngine47.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed17.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet38.png|Murdoch and Percy File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet49.png File:Emily'sRubbish25.png|Murdoch with Emily, Whiff, Molly and Neville File:ExcellentEmily48.png|Murdoch in the twelfth season File:ExcellentEmily49.png File:ExcellentEmily56.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn65.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed19.png|Nameboard with Salty and Arthur File:MurdochFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Murdochpromoimage.jpg|A promotional photo of Murdoch File:PeaceandQuiet53.png File:PeaceandQuiet55.jpg File:Blackout!7.png|Murdoch in a magazine story File:MurdochandGeorge.jpg|Murdoch with George File:TakingCharge6.png File:MurdochConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:MurdochNitrogenStudios.png|Murdoch at Nitrogen Studios File:MurdochPromoArt.png|Promo art File:DayOutwithThomasMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Murdoch'sprototype.png|Murdoch's basis File:Peace&QuietThomasLand.jpg|Murdoch at Thomas Land in Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayMurdoch.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterMurdoch2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TOMYMurdochJapanese.jpg|Plarail File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype (note: the tender is backwards) File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.png|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|My First Thomas File:HornbyPrototypeMurdoch.PNG|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyMurdoch.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Wind-up File:MurdochPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:NakayoshiMurdoch.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaMurdoch.PNG|Tomica File:MurdochPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book File:Murodch2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Murdoch Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:The Main Line Category:2-10-0